


I think I like you

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sharing a Bed, Talk of Feelings, after a party, blackinnon, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: A broad grin lit up his face. “Can we get rid of these infernal cushions then please?”
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	I think I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Long Lost OTP_ prompt for **31 Days of Writing**. 
> 
> BlacKinnon was the pairing that made me fall in love with Marauders Era fics, one I don't write or read enough of these days. This is a sort of pre-relationship, which I enjoyed exploring.

Marlene was used to staying at the Potter’s after a party, to the point that the guest room was always made up and ready for her. 

The last thing she ever expected was to not be the only one staying over. Tonight Sirius was too. 

“You take the bed, I insist,” he said, a stroke of chivalry taking over him. “I’ll be fine on the sofa.” He insisted. 

“No, no,” Marlene shook her head, “I couldn’t do that, it’s not fair.”

“You are a lady, you must take the bed,” Sirius said, staring her down. 

A splutter of laughter could be heard from the hallway, “Marlene... A  _ lady _ , don’t make me laugh, Padfoot!” 

If looks could kill he would be dead where he stood. 

“We could share the bed…” Marlene suggested, “it’s big enough,” she added in response to the cocky grin that passed over Sirius’ lips. “We will just be sleeping, nothing more.” 

“Fine,” he said, but Marlene didn’t miss the wink that was directed to James. Had the men planned this? She had no back up as Lily was upstairs resting; being pregnant was taking it out of her more than she cared to admit. 

She headed out the living room, squeezed past James and climbed up the stairs, so she could go to the bedroom and change and at least get the bed some way so that she could comfortably sleep tonight, even with Sirius next to her. 

* * *

By the time he came up and slipped into the room, Marlene was in her pyjamas and was tucked up in bed, her hair in a messy bun and reading by the light from the bedside lamp. There looked to be some cushions beside her, sectioning the bed in half. 

“I take it, that side is for me?” he asked as he moved to the other side of the room. 

“Yes,” Marlene said in a quiet voice, not taking her eyes from her book. Not even to see him get unchanged and get into bed in his boxer shorts. 

“Marlene,” he said, leaning over, slowly and gently pushing her book down to get her attention. “Can I talk to you?” 

She looked at him, “can you give me a minute?” She asked, her eyes flicking to her book and finishing the section she was reading. 

Once she was finished she put her bookmark in her place, shut her book and swivelled around to face him, “what’s up?” 

“I- I-” he stuttered as she looked at him, suddenly unnerved as he was faced with admitting this to her whilst they were alone and so close. 

Marlene was shocked at the sight of a nervous Sirius, she rubbed at her eyes wondering if in her sleepy state she was imagining things.

“I think I like you,” He said matter of factly. “As more than a friend, if you’d have me I would like to explore these feelings some more.” 

Marlene’s jaw dropped. She had wondered as she had found him becoming more flirty with her, and she did like him too, but she just thought that they had worked out how she felt and was playing some elaborate prank. She hugged her knees up to her chest. “I, you,” she couldn’t put her thoughts into words. 

Sirius took her silence for a no, and with a sad look on his face, he laid down and turned his back to her. “Forget I said anything. Goodnight Marlene,” He said, in a small, very un-Sirius-like voice. 

“Sirius,” she whispered, reaching out to turn him over to face her, “I like you, you should know that by now, I haven’t exactly hidden it.” She smiled at him. “If you mean it, of course, I would love to explore those feelings, we can explore them together.” 

A broad grin lit up his face. “Can we get rid of these infernal cushions then please?”


End file.
